The Sleepover
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Riley and Maya have a sleepover and the two have a little fun together until a certain boy catches them in the act. P.S. I do not own Girl Meets World.


**The Sleepover**

**Hello, my fellow readers sean. here bringing you another great story and trust me this is another steamy M-rated **_**Girl Meets World **_**fanfic. Since I wrote two Riley & Maya stories and everybody loved them, I wanted to try something new. So, I started racking up ideas for a good story and I picked out the perfect one: a Riley/Maya/Lucas threesome story. Riley and Maya have a sleepover at Maya's place and the two have a little fun together until a certain boy catches them in their erotic moment and decides to join them. Again, I am going to age them up a bit. Riley is 17, Lucas is 18 and Maya is 17. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I do not own **_**Girl Meets World**_**. So here it is, my new story. Enjoy.**

It was a regular Friday night at the Hart residence. The night was humid and the streets were glistening wet from the rain and the sign from the bunny store from across the street is still shining bright. Maya and Riley were sitting in Maya's room in their pajamas: Riley was in her Munki Munki owls purple headed Henley sleep shirt and Maya was wearing her blue leopard print pajamas. Riley lays down on Maya's bed on her stomach with her legs up and reading a Tiger Pop magazine while Maya paints her toenails with black nail polish.

"Wow, I cannot believe that Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart are back together again." Riley said.

"Oh, God. Please, I can't stand them. I'm not a big _Twilight _fan." Maya said while painting her nails.

"That's why I brought the movies so we can riff on the movie like those guys on _Mystery Science Theater 3000_. You can riff about vampires shimmering like diamonds in the sun." Riley said.

"It's impossible for vampires to shimmer like diamonds in the sun. Don't they usually get burned up while being outside? Trust me, I watch a lot of movies with vampires like _Fright Night_. I'm talking about the 1986 version." Maya said.

"I haven't seen that one but my dad has that movie." Riley said as she puts the magazine down and picked up the remote to turn on the TV.

"Hey, after I'm done painting my nails, I can do yours." Maya said.

"Sure." Riley smiles.

"Alright, what color do you want? I have red, hot pink, purple, blue, black, lime green, yellow, silver."

"I'll take hot pink." Riley said.

"Right, because hot pink is your favorite color." Maya said as Riley flips through a different channel with the remote.

"Hey, _Titanic _is on. Want to watch it?"

"Too long. Hey _Amityville 3-D _is on ActionMax we can watch that."

"But it's too scary."

"Don't be a baby. It's only rated PG with crappy 3-D effects. Good thing I wasn't born in the eighties."

"Hey, my parents were born in the eighties." Riley pouts.

"Oh." Maya said.

"Here, why don't you pick out something to watch on TV?" Riley asked as she hands Maya the remote.

"Fine." Maya said as she starts flipping through channel to channel until she finds a good show to watch. "Don't worry, if we watch _Amityville 3-D_ you can cuddle with me so you won't get scared.

"Okay." Riley smiles. Maya changes to the movie channel to watch the movie, instead it wasn't _Amityville 3-D_. It was a movie but a different kind of movie when Riley heard the sound of a woman moaning from the TV. It was a pornographic soft-core movie.

"Maya! Change the channel or we'll get in trouble." Riley said.

"Come on, Riles. Live on the wild side like me and watch it with me. You don't have to be a goody two-shoes all the time." Maya said as she watches the movie. Riley watches the movie with Maya and sees a man eating a beautiful blonde woman out in the tub.

"What is he doing to her? Is he hurting her?" Riley asks looking worried.

"He's not hurting her, Riley. What he's doing is eating her out." Maya said.

"You mean he's eating her body?! Who is he Jeffrey Dahmer?!"

"Eww, no! What I mean by "eating out" is that he's licking her pussy and she experiences pleasure. She'll have the most awesome orgasm ever. Not only men can eat a woman out, a woman can also eat a woman out."

"Really?" Riley asks.

"Yeah." Maya said. "Haven't you and Sundance done the nasty yet?"

"No, we haven't had sex yet. We're just taking things slow in our relationship. If I want to have sex with Lucas then I'll be ready to have sex with him."

"Well then answer this, would you fuck Lucas if you had the chance?"

"Maya!"

"Answer the question, Riles."

"Yes, I would make love to Lucas if I had the chance. I mean look at Lucas, he's handsome and sweet and he's the best boyfriend ever. We go out on dates to the movies or a nice picnic in Central Park. He's like my prince and he treats me like a princess."

"And your dad is afraid that Lucas will deflower you."

"He just wants me to be safe. My parents were young and they dated, it's not like they had sex at a young age. Well, they did get married at a young age."

"That's true. What if you two act like your parents?"

"I'm not living in my father's world, it's my world."

"Okay, since this is your world you would fuck Lucas in your world."

"Yeah." Riley smiles as she sees the man spread the woman's legs wide and thrusts into her. "Oh, my God! He's hurting her!"

"Like I said, he's pleasuring her. Boy, Riles. You are so naïve. I like that about you. You're so shy, innocent and curious even a girl like me or Lucas would love to be with." Maya said as she turns off the television

"Thanks, Maya." Riley blushes while Maya moves closer to her. "Maya, what are you doing?"

"Let me ask you another question, would you fuck me if you had the chance?" Maya asks while checking out Riley's slender legs and her sexy feet.

"Maya, are you trying to say that you're attracted to me? It better be a joke."

"What? A joke. It's not a joke. I ought to wrestle with you." Maya starts wrestling with Riley. Riley tries to pin the blonde girl down until Maya begins to dominate her and pin her down to the bed. Riley and Maya begin to giggle at each other.

"God, you have a cute giggle. And you're so beautiful." Maya said. Riley blushes a deep pink and stops giggling while staring into Maya's sparkling blue eyes. Riley has always thought that Maya had the most beautiful eyes in the world. Maya leans down to Riley's soft pink lips and began to kiss her nice and slow. The beautiful blonde deepens the kiss making Riley moan in delight and this was her first time kissing a girl. Even though Riley and Lucas kissed a couple of times, Maya was the better kisser. While running her hand through Riley's brown hair, Maya slips her tongue inside Riley's mouth and began to wrestle her tongue with hers. Riley was surprised that Maya was experienced; she knew that Maya was into guys but she didn't know that she was also into girls. As Riley and Maya continue to kiss, Riley began to unbutton Maya's pajama top. Maya broke the kiss and moved her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Riles. You didn't do anything wrong. Since you're the shy and innocent one and you're a newbie at this lesbian thing, I should be the wild and dominant one." Maya kisses her best friend on the lips. Maya lifts Riley's sleep shirt from off of her body, revealing her adorable hot pink kitten-printed bra and matching panties. Maya giggled to the sight of Riley's undergarments.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked.

"Riley, you're 17 and you're still wearing babyish things that are printed on your bra and panties." Maya said.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's adorable. And you're so damn adorable too." Riley blushes hard as Maya kisses her on her neck. Riley moans softly as Maya licks, kisses and nibbles softly on her neck. Maya unhooks Riley's bra and threw it on the floor and began to grab one of her supple b-cup breasts and suck on her light brown nipple.

"Mmm, Maya." The innocent teen moaned. Maya licks around the areola before flicking the hardened nub with her wet, crimson tongue. Riley filled Maya's room with her soft moans; it's a good thing that Gammy Hart is asleep in the other room. Maya moves her hand down to Riley's panties and began to slowly rub her wet slit. Riley was enjoying this newfound sensation; she loved how Maya was pleasuring her. Maya rubs faster and Riley pants heavily while she fondles her breasts. Maya saw the pleasurable expressions on Riley's face, she knew that her best friend wanted more and she is going to give it to her right now. The dominant blonde removes Riley's soaking wet panties and began to lick her inner thigh. Maya moved her tongue from Riley's thigh and to the tip of her toes. Maya sticks Riley's pretty toes in her mouth and starts to suck and lick them, enjoying the feeling of her toes in her mouth. Maya made sure that each of Riley's toes were coated with her saliva. After coating her toes with her saliva, Maya moves down to Riley's pussy and begin to lick around the outer lips. Maya continues to tease Riley before plunging her tongue inside her wet hole. Riley rests her left leg on Maya's shoulder as Maya plunges her tongue inside her pussy.

"Fuck, Maya." Riley moaned.

"Ooh, did I just hear the sweet and innocent Riley Amy Matthews say the word "fuck"? I like that. Say it again, Riles. I want to hear you say it." Maya coos.

"Fuck." Riley moans.

"God, you sound so fucking adorable when you cuss. It's such a turn-on." Maya said as she continues to tongue-fuck Riley's pink hole. Riley runs her fingers through Maya's blonde locks while keeping a lock on her eyes until Riley feels the kinky blonde's tongue moving down to another hole. Riley throws her head back as Maya began to lick her asshole, giving her a whole new experience.

"Mmm, I always knew that you had a cute little ass, Riley." Maya said in between licks. Riley smiles at Maya as she rubs her wet pussy and continues to moan in extreme pleasure. Maya stops licking Riley's ass climbs and sticks her ring finger and middle finger inside her dripping wet pussy. Maya pumps slowly while staring into Riley beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't you wish you had this much action with Lucas? Wouldn't you love to feel his hard cock inside your tiny pussy? I bet you would love to wrap your lovely pink around his cock and let him deep-throat you until he shoots his hot cum in your innocent mouth." Maya said. Riley was enjoying Maya's dirty talking, it was enough that she was close to cumming all over her fingers. Maya pumps faster until she hears a squelching noise coming from Riley's pussy.

"Maya, you're doing good. I want you to make me cum. Make me cum right now." Riley moans. Maya crashes her lips onto Riley's lips and start to kiss her with more intensity while fingering her slit. Riley moans to the passionate and intense kiss as she starts to squirt around Maya's fingers and on her bed, causing the nubile brunette to convulse. Maya moves down to Riley's pussy to lick the sweet nectar leaking out from her pussy.

"You taste so good, Riley." Maya said as she kisses Riley. Riley could taste herself all over Maya's lips, turning her on completely.

"What is going on here?" A mysterious voice asked. Riley covers her naked body up with the bed sheets while Maya straightens up her pajama top. This mysterious person was a handsome young man with a southern accent. He was wearing a denim jacket with a red button-down shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. He also has short brown hair and hazel eyes. The handsome young man was revealed to be Lucas Friar, Riley's boyfriend and Maya's crush.

"Don't you ever knock, Hopalong?" Maya asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to interrupt your make-out session with my girlfriend. I guess you two were having a little lesbian experiment or Riley being bisexual." Lucas said.

"Well, actually Maya was teaching me some lovemaking techniques in case you and I want to have sex." Riley said.

"That's correct. I was teaching her the basics like kissing, touching and oral. I showed her the three since she's a newbie. Since you're here, why don't you come in and join us Tex." Maya said.

"Maya, are you suggesting that I should have a threesome with you and Riley?" Lucas asked.

"Ranger Rick, you don't know what you're missing out. It would be a disappointment if you turned down two beautiful girls. Wouldn't you like to fuck me and Riley?" Maya asks as she unbuttons her pajama top, revealing a perfect pair of d-cup breasts with lovely pink nipples. Much to Lucas' surprise, Maya wasn't wearing a bra and she was bustier than Riley.

"Wouldn't you like to join us, Lucas?" Riley asked as pulls the covers off of her body to reveal her completely nude body. Lucas' jaw dropped after seeing his girlfriend naked.

"Okay, sure. I'll join you." Lucas climbs through the window to enter Maya's room and sits down on the bed while removing his shoes and socks. Maya sneaks up from behind and begins to unbutton Lucas' shirt while Riley watches. Maya removes Lucas' shirt and throws it on the floor and starts to gently touch his lightly toned chest. Riley crawls over to Lucas and starts to unbutton his jeans. Lucas lies down on the bed as Riley kisses him on his lips while Maya pulls off his pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs. Maya moves up to Lucas' face and starts to kiss him while Riley watches. Riley kisses her boyfriend's toned chest while Lucas and Maya have their hot make-out session. His tongue slips inside Maya's wet mouth and battled for dominance while Riley licks his nipples. Lucas removes Maya's pajama top and plays with her beautiful breasts. Riley moves next to her best friend and starts kissing her on the lips as Lucas watches with pure amazement.

"God, you two look so hot." Lucas said. The sight of seeing Maya and Riley kissing made the handsome Texan male extremely hard. Riley slips her hand down Maya's pajama pants and starts rubbing her pussy hard in an up and down motion and in a circular motion. Maya moans into the Riley's mouth while she feels pure bliss.

"Ri…Riley." Maya moans as Lucas latches his mouth onto one of her breasts. Lucas swirls his tongue around Maya's erect pink nipple while he uses his other hand to play with her other breast. Riley pulls off Maya's pajama pants and her panties. Lucas stopped his actions on Maya as Riley lays down on the bed while Maya climbs on top of her. Their breasts touching each other while Lucas watches. Maya hovers over Riley's face while Riley dove her tongue inside her wet pussy. Lucas spreads Riley's legs wide and began to lick around Riley's dripping wet slit. Riley loved the idea of being teased, it was a really big turn-on for her. Maya releases a soft moan as Riley continues to lap her pussy.

"Fuck, Riley. You're doing so good." Maya moans as Riley continues to lick her clit. Lucas laps Riley's pussy with pure intensity. Lucas spreads Riley's pussy lips open and sticks his tongue inside her pussy, making Riley moan into Maya's pussy. Maya arches her back and begins to grind her pussy against Riley's face until she came all over Riley's mouth. Riley cums all over Lucas' tongue, lapping up all of her sweet nectar as much as he can. Maya climbs off of Riley's face and kisses her again while Lucas kneels in front of Riley. His hardened cock poking out from his boxers. Maya pulls down the young man's boxers while Riley watches in awe.

"You're really big, Lucas." Riley smirks.

"Go ahead, Riles. Take him in your mouth." Maya said. Riley licks the tip of Lucas' cock while Maya licks his shaft. Lucas moans from the sensation of Riley and Maya going down on him. Maya stops licking Lucas' cock and leaned back and watch Riley give him a blowjob. Riley sticks the whole member into her warm, wet mouth and starts swishing her tongue all over the head. Maya licks her ring and middle finger and began to finger herself right in front of Riley and Lucas.

"Mmm, you two look so hot. I want you to fuck her throat, Lucas. Fuck Riley's throat like it's her pussy." Maya moans as Lucas gently grabs the back of Riley's head and starts to thrust into her mouth. Riley felt Lucas' cock pushing past her gag reflexes. Maya pumps her fingers into her pussy faster and moans passionately while watching her best friend getting face fucked. Lucas pulls out of Riley's mouth while Riley lies down on the bed while Lucas stands in front of her. Riley spreads her legs wide and slightly bends her knees while Lucas lifts her pelvis high enough. Maya stops masturbating and watches Lucas about to fuck Riley in the butterfly sexual position. Lucas rubs Riley's pussy with his cock, instantly teasing her for a bit.

"Give it to me, Lucas. Stick that cock inside my tight, tiny little pussy." Riley said. Lucas stops teasing Riley's pussy and proceed to enter her. Lucas slips the head inside Riley, instantly stretching her a bit. Riley felt a bit of pain when Lucas entered her. Lucas pumps into Riley nice and slow until the pain subsides from Riley. Riley began to feel some pleasure when Lucas continued to fuck her.

"You like that, Riles?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Riley moans. Maya kisses Riley passionately while Lucas uses one hand to play with her beautiful breasts and her thighs.

"Harder, Lucas." Riley moans as Lucas thrusts harder. Maya moves her hand down to Riley's pubic area and began to rub her clit.

"Lucas, let me get a turn." Maya whines. Lucas pulls out of Riley and rests in a semi-seated position with his back against the headboard of the bed while Maya lowers herself onto his penis, slipping the head inside her tight wet hole and breaking her hymen. The two began fucking in the "X-Factor" position. Maya leans herself back while Riley watches the two and starts rubbing herself in a circular motion. Maya bounces on Lucas's cock faster and moans in delight while she watches Riley playing with herself. Riley holds her left leg up while rubbing herself harder. Lucas felt his penis touching Maya's vaginal wall, giving her a G-Spot orgasm. After a few minutes of fucking and masturbating, Riley got on her knees as Lucas pulls out of Maya. Riley begins to lick Maya's opening, her tongue slides over her clit. Lucas licks Riley's extremely wet pussy so he could enjoy the extremely sweet taste coming from her. Lucas lines himself up in front of Riley's swollen opening and shoves his member inside her dripping wet hole. The extremely cute brunette grabs Maya's legs and pushes them back behind her head as she continues to ferociously eat her out. Riley shoves her tongue inside Maya's love hole while being fucked by Lucas really hard. Maya moans passionately from Riley's oral assault while kneading her own supple breasts and flicking her nipples. Maya watches the pleasurable expressions coming from Riley's face, Riley looked like that she was going to cum right now.

"Mmm, your mouth feels good on my pussy Riley. You're making really wet. I want to cum all over your pretty face." Maya moans. "Fuck, Lucas. Your girlfriend's tongue is really amazing. Mmmm, do you enjoy fucking Riley's tiny pussy? Are you close to shooting your thick, white cum inside her? I want you to blow your hot load all over me and Riley. Paint our faces with your cum."

Maya's dirty talking was enough to set Lucas off. Riley was the first one to cum as she started to squirt all over Lucas' cock and Maya came really hard in Riley's mouth. Lucas pulls out of Riley and starts to jerk himself off as Riley looks up at him with her innocent looking eyes. Lucas rubs the head of his cock on Riley's lovely pink lips until he cums.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming!" Lucas yells as he shoots his load all over Riley's face. Maya moves over to Riley and starts to lick the cum from off of Riley's face and shared it with Riley while Lucas recovers from his intense orgasm. Much to Lucas and Maya's surprise, Riley swallows Lucas' hot load, every single last drop.

"That was really sexy, Riley. And you're very sexy." Maya said as she kisses Riley on the lips.

This was the best night ever for Riley and Maya.

**And that was **_**The Sleepover**_**. So, what did you think of it? Did you enjoy some of the hot moments in this story? Don't worry, there will be more Raya stories and there will be a **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_** for anyone who's a fan of Maya and Lucas, so be on the lookout for that. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and if you have any requests for any Raya, Rucas, Lucaya or any other pairings feel free to leave it on the review or PM me. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
